James Hong
James Hong (1929 - ) Film Deaths *''Airplane! (Flying High)'' (1980) [Japanese General]: Commits suicide by hara-kiri while sitting next to Robert Hays on the plane, to escape from having to listen to Robert's flashback. (Played for comic effect) *''Blade Runner (1982) ''[Hannibal Chew]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Rutger Hauer and Brion James, although neither his murder nor his body is shown explicitly in the theatrical release. Apparently there's a deleted scene where Hong's frozen body is shown. *''Big Trouble in Little China (1986)'' [David Lo Pan]: Stabbed in the forehead with a knife when he throws it at Kurt Russell, only for Kurt to catch it and throw it straight back at him (his body is later seen when Carter Wong discovers him). (Thanks to Robert) *''Black Widow'' (1987) [Shin]: Dies of a heroin overdose in his office, when Theresa Russell forces him to take the drugs at gunpoint. His body is shown afterwards when the police investigate. *''Tango & Cash'' (1989) [Quan]: Machine-gunned by Sylvester Stallone. (Thanks to Tal and Zeppo) *''The Shadow'' (1994) [Li Peng]: Shot to death by Alec Baldwin's men when James tries to use Arsenio 'Sonny' Trinidad as a human shield, and Alec tells them to shoot through him. (Thanks to Anton) *''Cyber Bandits'' (1995) [Tojo Yokohama]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by Nils Allen Stewart and another thug after they break into his tattoo parlor while he's working on Martin Kemp. His body is shown afterwards when Martin regains consciousness. *''Guns and Lipstick'' (1995) [Mr. Song]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by a hitman in a drive-by shooting outside the police station. *''The Art of War'' (2000) [Wu]: Shot in the back of the head with a sniper by Michael Biehn. *''The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone (2013)'' [Faleaka]: Shot in the chest/neck with a crossbow bolt by one of Mark Dacascos's assassins (who is then killed with a slingshot fired stone to the head), when he sacrifices himself by leaping in front of the projectile to shield Billy Unger (he dies while talking to Billy and the other kids). TV Deaths *''Hawaii Five-O: A Thousand Pardons--You're Dead! (1969)'' [James Watanu]: Dies of a heart attack after Harry Guardino intimidates him and then takes away his pills. *[[Kung Fu (1972 series)|''Kung Fu: The Squawman'' (1973)]] [Lin]: Shot to death by the owners of a pig he had stolen; shown in one of David Carradine's flashbacks. (Thanks to Robert) *[[MacGyver (1985 series)|''MacGyver: The Wish Child (1986)]] [''Lee Wenying]: Dies of a heart attack while chasing after Leon Fan while Leon is escaping from James' ship with Richard Dean Anderson (mainly due to James believing that Leon is a mystical child who can make him immortal). *''Charmed: Enter the Demon (2001)'' [Zen Master]: Stabbed by Daniel Dae Kim, who is stabbed in turn by Jeanne Chinn. James and Daniel are then trapped in a portal between life and death until Daniel is knocked through (having been trapped in a dagger by Alyssa Milano after a fight) and James moves on willingly. (Thanks to David31 and Liane) Video Game Deaths *''Sleeping Dogs'' (2012) [Uncle Po]: After being shot he is killed by Tom Wilkinson in the hospital as he injects lethal chemicals into his IV. Gallery Jameshong.jpg|James Hong in Cyber Bandits Uncle Po death.PNG|James Hong's video game death in Sleeping Dogs James Hong Airplane.png|James Hong (with Robert Hays) in Airplane! James Hong overdose.PNG|James Hong in Black Widow. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:1929 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Musicians Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe